bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
Vesta Padma Michele
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 10257 |idalt = 10257 2 |has_altart = true |no = 1664 |element = Fire |rarity = Omni |cost = 47 |maxlv = 150 |basexp = 21 |gender = F |ai = 1 |animation_attack = 197 |animation_idle = 65 |animation_move = 9 |movespeed_attack = 0.0024 |movespeed_skill = 0.0024 |speedtype_attack = 4 |speedtype_skill = 4 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |normal_frames = 8, 12, 17, 30, 36, 42, 48, 52, 59, 66, 72, 84, 91, 98, 105, 112, 119, 123, 130, 136 |normal_distribute = 6, 6, 6, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 7, 7, 7, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 12, 13, 14 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 8, 11, 14, 17, 30, 33, 36, 39, 42, 45, 48, 51, 54, 59, 63, 66, 69, 72, 84, 87, 90, 93, 96, 99, 102, 105, 108, 111, 114, 117, 120, 123, 126, 130, 133, 136 |bb_distribute = 3, 3, 3, 3, 1, 1, 1, 1, 1, 1, 1, 1, 1, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 1, 1, 1, 1, 1, 1, 1, 1, 1, 1, 1, 1, 1, 9, 9, 10, 9, 9 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 8, 11, 14, 17, 20, 30, 33, 36, 39, 42, 45, 48, 51, 54, 59, 62, 65, 68, 71, 74, 84, 87, 90, 93, 96, 99, 102, 105, 108, 111, 114, 117, 120, 123, 126, 130, 133, 136 |sbb_distribute = 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 1, 1, 1, 1, 1, 1, 1, 1, 1, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 1, 1, 1, 1, 1, 1, 1, 1, 1, 1, 1, 1, 1, 9, 9, 9, 9, 9 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |ubb_frames = 8, 11, 14, 17, 20, 30, 33, 36, 39, 42, 45, 48, 51, 54, 59, 62, 65, 68, 71, 74, 84, 87, 90, 93, 96, 99, 102, 105, 108, 111, 114, 117, 120, 123, 126, 129, 132, 135, 138, 141, 144, 147 |ubb_distribute = 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 1, 1, 1, 1, 1, 1, 1, 1, 1, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 1, 1, 1, 1, 1, 1, 1, 1, 1, 1, 1, 1, 1, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5 |ubb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |ubb_effectdelay = 1 |description = According to the latest research, it seems that Michele was ultimately able to reunite with her automaton companion, and that she made her way to Bectas. Bectas at the time was likely overrun with rampaging automatons, but it seems unlikely that even those circumstances would have phased Michele. Moreover, it even seems possible that she would have enforced her own, new form of order over the automatons. It may be that we have her efforts, alongside those of her companion, to thank for Bectas's current stability. |summon = Is your resolve clear? I'm always ready to take responsibility, to the depths of my soul! |fusion = It doesn't require any heavy thinking. You just do what you can! That's the way to live, right? |evolution = I have the absolute best partner. No matter how bad things get, I can count on a rescue every time! |hp_base = 6136 |atk_base = 2807 |def_base = 1890 |rec_base = 1959 |hp_lord = 8024 |atk_lord = 3496 |def_lord = 2352 |rec_lord = 2448 |hp_anima = 9141 |rec_anima = 2150 |atk_breaker = 3794 |def_breaker = 2054 |def_guardian = 2650 |rec_guardian = 2299 |def_oracle = 2203 |rec_oracle = 2895 |hp_bonus = 1250 |atk_bonus = 400 |def_bonus = 800 |rec_bonus = 500 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 20 |normaldc = 40 |ls = Vestal Radiance |lsdescription = 100% boost to Atk and 30% boost to max HP when 5 elements or more are present, 50% boost to Atk, 30% boost to max HP, hugely boosts critical damage & considerably boosts BC efficacy |lsnote = 175% crit damage & 50% BB fill rate |bb = Blasting Flare |bbdescription = 36 combo Fire attack on all foes, hugely boosts Atk for 3 turns, enormously boosts critical hit rate for 3 turns, boosts critical damage for 3 turns, enormously boosts Spark damage for 3 turns & adds Fire element to attack for 3 turns |bbnote = 170% Atk, 60% crit rate, 50% crit damage, 100% Spark |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 36 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 21 |bbdc = 36 |bbmultiplier = 360 |bb_hpscale = |sbb = Meggido Soul Blaze |sbbdescription = 38 combo powerful Fire attack on all foes, hugely boosts Atk for 3 turns, hugely boosts Atk relative to Def for 3 turns, enormously boosts critical hit rate for 3 turns, boosts critical damage for 3 turns, enormously boosts Spark damage for 3 turns & adds Fire element to attack for 3 turns |sbbnote = 170% Atk, 60% crit rate, 70% Def to Atk, 50% crit damage, 100% Spark |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 38 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 16 |sbbdc = 38 |sbbmultiplier = 560 |sbb_hpscale = |ubb = L'abstrait Juno |ubbdescription = 42 combo massive Fire attack on all foes, enormously boosts Atk for 3 turns, enormously boosts Atk relative to Def for 3 turns, enormously boosts critical hit rate for 3 turns, enormously boosts critical damage for 3 turns, enormously boosts Spark damage for 3 turns & probable powerful Spark critical for 3 turns |ubbnote = 350% Atk, 60% crit rate, 250% Def to Atk, 300% crit damage, 300% Spark, 50% crit chance of dealing 100% extra Spark damage |ubbtype = Offense |ubbhits = 42 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 30 |ubbdc = 42 |ubbmultiplier = 1500 |ubb_hpscale = |es = Will and Foresight |esitem = Duel Fragment |esdescription = 30% boost to Atk, Def, Rec, max HP when Duel Fragment is equipped, adds Dark element to attack for 3 turns effect to BB/SBB & 50% boost to Spark damage |esnote = |omniskill1_cat = Parameter Boost |omniskill1_1_sp = 10 |omniskill1_1_desc = 30% boost to Atk, max HP |omniskill1_1_note = |omniskill2_cat = Spark |omniskill2_1_sp = 10 |omniskill2_1_desc = 80% boost to Spark damage |omniskill2_1_note = |omniskill2_2_sp = 20 |omniskill2_2_desc = Raises Spark damage boost from 80% to 100% |omniskill2_2_note = |omniskill3_cat = Critical Hits |omniskill3_1_sp = 10 |omniskill3_1_desc = Boosts critical hit damage |omniskill3_1_note = 50% boost |omniskill4_cat = Special |omniskill4_1_sp = 10 |omniskill4_1_desc = Raises Atk parameter limits to 130000 |omniskill4_1_note = |omniskill4_2_sp = 30 |omniskill4_2_desc = Enhances BB/SBB's enormous Spark damage boost effect |omniskill4_2_note = +30% boost, 130% total |omniskill4_3_sp = 20 |omniskill4_3_desc = Enhances BB/SBB's critical damage boost effect |omniskill4_3_note = +25% boost, 75% total |omniskill4_4_sp = 35 |omniskill4_4_desc = Adds probable Spark critical for 3 turns effect to BB/SBB |omniskill4_4_note = 30% crit chance of dealing 50% extra Spark damage |omniskill4_5_sp = 35 |omniskill4_5_desc = Adds Spark damage boosts BB gauge for 3 turns effect to BB/SBB |omniskill4_5_note = Fills 2~3 BC |omniskill4_6_sp = 45 |omniskill4_6_desc = Adds Water, Earth, Thunder, Light elements to attack for 3 turns effect to BB/SBB |omniskill4_6_note = |evofrom = 10256 |howtoget = |notes = |addcat = Prelude to the War |addcatname = Michele5 }}